Life with a Vampire Boyfriend
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: What if James was at Forks High blending in with the Human? What if when Edward first ignored Bella she turned to James? Will Edward be able to save her before James bites her?
1. First Day at Forks High School

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! This is my first Twilight fan fic so please be nice with the reviews. I know it's short but this is just to see if anyone in interested. So if you are let me know. **

Teenagers talking, cell phones ringing, teachers speaking, people rushing those were all the sounds that could be heard at Forks High school in Washington. New student Isabella or Bella Swan walked down the hallway trying not to trip. She finally made it to the office and she made her way to the desk.

"I'm new here. My name is Bella Swan."

"OH Ms. Swan we've been looking forward to having you with us. Welcome." The lady behind the desk said.

"Thanks."

Ok so she wasn't the most talkative but then again her life wasn't that easy. Her parents split up and her mom remarried. Now her mother and her new boyfriend were traveling and she didn't want to go with them so now she just moved in with her father who she hasn't really spoken to in years.

She took her books from the lady and looked at her list of classes. It also had her locker number on it. Thankfully she was also given a map. She managed to find her locker without too much trouble and she put her books inside. She left out her Bio book because she had Biology first. She made her way to the classroom and walked inside. She handed her teacher her new student slip and waited as he read it. As she stood there she felt a cool breeze of a fan blowing her hair. Her eyes caught sight of a boy staring at her. He had his hand over his nose like he just smelt something bad.

"Welcome Ms. Sawn you can take a seat next to Edward. He will be your partner." Her teacher said pointing to the boy who was looking at her.

She made her way over to him and sat down. The guy moved over and kept his hand over his nose. It didn't even sound like he was breathing and his eyes were pitch black with short brown hair. She couldn't help but wonder what was up with this guy? Did she smell that bad? She lifted her arm slightly and sniffed. No it wasn't her. So what was it? All through class the guy stared at her and his body was stiff as stone. He didn't bother once speaking to her. Just a split second before the bell rang He bolted out of the room. Who was this guy and why was he so rude to her? The rest of the school day went by fast and she never got another chance to see that boy. She wasn't going to just let it go. She would talk to him about it and find out what happen.

**A/N what do you think? Is anyone interested? Should I continue?**


	2. James and Victoria

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Although the next day he didn't show up at school. In fact he wasn't at school for the next week. Finally one day he was back at school. Her plan was to go up to him, slap him, and demand he tell her why he was so rude to her. Although that wouldn't work without making a scene so she just walked in and sat down. To her surprise he spoke to her.

"Hello, I'm sorry I didn't get a change to introduce myself last week. I'm Edward Cullen. You're Bella?"

"Yeah. Why were you gone so long?"

She looked up at him and this time his eyes were golden brown color. Weren't his eyes black last week?

"I had to go out of town for a couple of days…personal reasons."

"Did you get contacts?"

"No…why?"

"Because last week your eyes were black now their golden brown."

"Uh yeah…it's the lighting… So are you enjoying the rain?"

Wow he was fast to change the subject.

"No, I hate the rain. Anything that is cold and wet I hate."

"So why did you move here?"

"My mom remarried and they wanted to travel and I didn't. So I moved in with my father."

After class was over Edward was about to take off but she stopped him.

"Hey wait, do you want to… you know sit with me at lunch?"

"Look Bella I don't think it's a good idea that we hang out other than when we are in class together."

"Why not?"

"It's just a bad idea."

With that Edward took off. Bella would never admit it but she was really hurt by what Edward just said. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around. She saw someone who looked almost a lot like Edward as in they both had really pale skin only his eyes were bright red and his hair was blond. There was a girl next to him with red hair and red eyes with really pale skin.

"Don't worry about Cullen he only hangs out with the other Cullen's. I'm James and this is my girlfriend Victoria. "

"It's nice to meet you both I'm Bella."

"It's nice to meet you too Bella. I must say Edward is an idiot for ignoring you. You're very beautiful and your smell it's…well let's just say it's to die for."

"Um…thank you."

"Care to join us for lunch?"

"Sure."

Bella followed her two new friends to lunch. They sat talking and laughing as they ate.

At the Cullen table the Cullen's sat watching Bella.

"Way to protect her Edward you know James is only after one thing." Alice said.

"Well I wouldn't be much better than him if I allowed her to be a friend then bit her."

"You have more control than you think. Now Bella will get hurt. You have to warn her before James hurts her."

"I don't think he can."

"What?"

"Look she is very strange. I can read every mind in this room just not hers and I have no idea why. I think she might be the only human who is not affected by our powers."

"Jasper you try it."

Everyone watched Bella laughing. Then all of a sudden she pounded her fist on the table and muttered "I hate that Edward Cullen." "Thanks Jasper." Edward sighed.

"So she is effected by our powers just not yours. Maybe we should talk to Carlisle."

Edward nodded. He really was only focused on one thing…Bella.

**A/N next chapter Edward warns Bella but will she listen?**


	3. Meeting Charlie

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

The next day Edward knew what he had to do and he also knew it would not be easy. At Biology he started out with a normal conversation with Bella until finally he said "Bella you have to stay away from James."

"Why should I do that?"

"Because he isn't who he says he is. He is very dangerous and he will hurt you. Yo need to believe me Bella. He isn't a good guy."

"Why should I trust you? You don't even want to be my friend. So please tell me why I should trust you?"

"Because I know James better than you do and I know he is not a nice person."

"Like you're any better? At least James is trying to be my friend. You are really ignoring me."

"Bella I'm protecting you. Please just listen to me and stay away from James."

"No he is my only friend here and I will not just stop because you say so."

"Bella please, James can and will hurt you please listen to me."

"I will not listen to you and if we don't finish this assignment we are going to fail."

Edward sighed. Bella Swan was one of the most stubborn humans he had ever met.

At lunch Alice asked how things went, Edwards only response was "Just watch."

Bella walked into the lunch room and sat down at an empty table. James and Victoria walked in she called out to them and waved them over to the table. They sat down and started talking.

"Alice I need you to keep an eye on her. Make sure we know James's every move before he does them."

"I will Edward."

The Cullen's sighed Bella was in danger and she didn't even know it. They only hoped they would be able to save her in time.

The rest of that week went by fast. The Cullen's watched over Bella from a distance as she grew closer and closer to James. She also made friends with two girls Jessica, and Angela and another guy friend Mike. They also fell into James trap. The six of them had become good friends which worried the Cullen's.

That Friday Bella was at her locker when James came over to her.

"Hey you want to hang out after school?"

"Actually my dad wants to meet you."

"What?"

"I've been telling my dad about you and he would like to meet you. He's the Chief of Police and with all the killings going on recently he just wants me to be safe. He's met Jessica, Angela, and Mike. He wants to meet you and Victoria."

"Well Victoria has plans tonight but I can come. I'd love to meet your father."

"Great come on."

Bella and James walked out of school and they both got into Bella's car and drove away.

By his car Edward was watching. He looked at Alice. "Follow them and make sure Chief Swan and her stay safe."

"On it."

Alice took off.

At the Swan house Bella walked inside and James followed.

"Dad?" Bella called out.

"In the kitchen Bells" a voice rang out.

Bella and James walked into the kitchen.

"Dad this is my friend James, James this is my father Chief of Police Charlie Swan."

The two men shook hands.

"Nice to meet you James. Bella has told me so much about you."

"Same to you Sir. Would it be all right if I took Bella out for a while?"

"That depends, out where?"

"Just to the park to hang out."

"Have her home by 10 and you can go."

"Done thank you Sir. I'll take care of her."

"You better."

Bella and James left the house and went to the park. They sat on the bench talking and laughing.

"So you really walked into the screen door?" James asked laughing.

"Yeah, it wasn't one of my brightest moments." Bella blushed. "So I've shared my most embarrassing moment so now you have to share."

"I don't have one."

"Everyone has one. Just tell me. I told you mine."

"Nope sorry. I'm not telling."

"Jerk." Bella muttered.

"What did you call me?"

"Jerk."

"Oh you've done it now."

Bella go off the bench and started run. James ran after her. He let her get a few feet away before he ran vampire speed and wrapped his arms around her waist spinning her around making her fall to the floor with him on top of her. She laughed and looked into his eyes. Her smell was starting to become over powering to James. He leaned down and put his lips to her neck…

**A/N is James going to bite her? Read the next chapter to find out. **


	4. Friends

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **

He leaned down and put his lips to her neck. His lips tickled her making her giggle.

"What are you doing? That tickles."

"Oh so little Bella is ticklish is she?" James asked with a smirk.

"NO James NO!" Bella squealed.

Just then Edward came running over and knocked James off her.

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing she didn't want Cullen." James laughed.

"Are you ok Bella?" Edward asked.

"I'm fine he was just tickling me. Stop trying to protect me Edward I'm a big girl I can take care of myself. You can leave now.

"You heard the lady Cullen leave!" James said.

"Fine but I'll always be here Bella." Edward said and walked away.

"Sorry about him." Bella sighed.

"It's ok. Come on I should get you home."

Bella nodded and James took her home.

That next week Edward sat in class waiting for Bella. They hadn't spoken since they saw each at the park. They only talked about stuff involving the lesson they were learning. Bella walked in and went over to the teacher.

"Can I change partners? I think I can do so much better in class if I work with someone else"

"Sure….Ok class we are having a partner switch Bella you will now be with Jack, Edward you will be with Susan."

Bella walked by and glared at Edward before taking a seat but Jack.

"Hi Edward!" a voice squealed.

Edward hid the groan. Susan Green had the biggest crush on him.

"This is great us being partners and all. So what do we have to do?"

"We're supposed to look at the slides and write down what they are."

"Okie dokie."

Susan looked and then squealed

"Ewww that looks gross."

Edward rolled his eyes. He took his turn and looked. Then he wrote down his answer.

"What is it Eddie Beddie?"

"Look for yourself and don't call me Eddie Beddie."

"Ok Eddie Beddie. It's the gross cell."

Susan wrote that down on her paper. Edward groaned this was going to be a long day. He also knew Bella was only doing this to torture him. He looked back at Bella and saw her and Jack laughing together. He had to find a way to change things between him and Bella but how?

As James and Victoria walked by the class room he overheard their conversation.

"I can't wait anymore James she smells so good. I want her."

"I know we will get her at the party Friday. She won't even see it coming."

"Great idea."

"Until then just keep up with the other humans and if you see Charlie just get rid of him. "

Then they were gone. Edward had to warn the others and they had to be at the party on Friday to save Bella.

After school Bella was putting her books away when she felt arms go around her waist. She spun around and saw James.

"James what are you doing? Let me go. Victoria will kill you if she sees you holding me like this."

"She won't care. Anyway I am having a party on Friday at my house you want to come?"

"I'd have to ask my dad. He'd ask all the normal questions. Will there be adults there? Will there be drinking? What time is it over?"

"Yes, no, 12."

Of course it was all a lie but Bella didn't need to know that.

"Ok I'll ask my dad and let you know tomorrow."

"Great."

James let her go and walked away. Suddenly a pain surged through her waist. Bella didn't even realize how tight James's hold on her was until he let her go.

When she got home she asked her father about the party.

"Yes there will be adults, no there will not be any drinking and it ends at 12 but if I really have to I'll come home early."

"I'll make you deal. You can go and you can stay until 12 but you have to promise me that will not affect your grades in anyway."

"Deal thank dad."

They shared a hug and Bella ran upstairs to call James. This was going to be the best party ever…so she thought.

Friday when Bella got to the party it was nothing like she thought it would be. Music was blasting people were drinking and she was sure there was no adults around. Why would James lie to her? The party was crazy. People were making out throwing random objects beating on people why would James allow this. More to the point she didn't see anyone she knew. None of her other friends were there. James came over to her.

"Hey. You made it."

"James you lied to me. Everyone is drinking and there is no adult in sight."

"I'm the adult and we aren't drinking anything bad. Just a few beers never hurt anyone right?"

"James I'm not comfortable with all of this. Why did you lie?"

"It's fine Bella. I only lied because I knew your father wouldn't let you come if he knew the truth. Plus you stink at lying so I lied to both of you."

"James I…"

James grabbed her arm and started pulling her through all the people.

"Just relax Bella everything will be fine."

Finally they stopped in the kitchen. James handed her a beer.

"Have one. It will help you relax."

"No thanks James. I don't drink."

"One won't kill you."

"I said no James. I want to go home."

"You just got here. Stay a while then you can leave."

"James…."

"I thought you were so cool what happen?"

"I thought you were a nice guy what happen?"

"You let Cullen get in your head that's what this is all about isn't it?"

"No Edward has nothing to do with this. I even changed partners in class like you told me too, to prove it to you."

"You liar!"

James grabbed her roughly by the arm and pulled in closer to him.

"You listen Isabella Swan and you listen good. You are going to drink this beer you're going to have fun and when I'm ready to take you home I will."

"Let me go James you're hurting me."

"Not until you agree to my terms."

"NO I want to go home!"

James squeezed her arm harder until they both heard a CRACK! Bella gasped. Still James didn't let go.

"Say it!" he growled.

"OK, ok I'm stay please let me go." Bella whimpered.

James let her arm go and walked off. Bella ran into the bathroom and locked the door. She grabbed her cell. She was so happy she put Edward's number in her phone.

"Hello?" Edward answered.

"Edward please don't hang up. It's me Bella I need your help."

"What's wrong Bella?"

"The party James is throwing is crazy and he won't let me go home. You were right I was wrong he isn't a nice guy please will you come help me?"

"OK I'm on my way just hang on. Do not leave the bathroom."

"Thank you Edward and I'm sorry."

"We can talk about that later Just DO NOT leave the bathroom and I'll be right there."

Bella hung up and took a deep breath. She rubbed her hand over her sore arm. She was sure it was broken. As she waited she heard it start to get quiet outside. The music stopped and less and less people were talking. Just then the door was knocked down and James stood there fuming.

"YOU CALLED CULLEN! YOU USELESS PATHEIC HUAMN! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" He screamed.

"James calm down…wait human? You're human too."

"No I'm not silly Bella. I'm a Vampire and I am going to drink your blood."

"Hold on what?"

James grabbed her already broken arm and yanked her out of the bathroom and up the stairs. He threw her down on the bed and ripped her shirt off. Before Bella could sit up she felt heavy arms pin her down. She looked up and saw Victoria.

"Hello useless human."

James closed the door and turned to Bella.

"You ready for some fun?"

"Let me go!"

"We are going to play a little game. It's called Choices. You see you have two choices you can make. I can either bite you and kill or you can sleep with me. What do you pick?"

"Neither now let me go or I'll call my father."

"How can you can you do that if you're pinned down."

"Just let me go James!"

"No! Now since you didn't choice I will do it for you. I choice both. You are going to sleep with me and then I'll bite you."

James's hand went up and touched Bella's chest.

"You're so soft and smooth." He smirked.

Just then Victoria growled

"What?" James asked.

"Cullen is here and he isn't alone."

"Then we better make this fast."

James grabbed her wrist and bit down as hard as he could. Bella screamed in pain. She felt as if her insides were on fire. Every inch of her burned. She felt James's hand quickly moving around on her body. He got to her pants and she screamed.

"EDWARD!"

The door burst open and Edward and other people she never met stood there growling. James and Victoria ran off. Two other boys ran after them. A pixie looking girl, Edward and another man knelt by her.

"Carlisle what can we do?" Edward asked.

"We can only do two things. One let the venom spread and she will be changed or two you can suck it out."

"I won't be able to stop Carlisle you know that."

"You'll have to find the will to stop Edward. The choice is yours."

Edward looked at Bella. Her whole upper body was red and bruised. Her wrist was bleeding, her arm was twisted in an abnormal way and she was screaming in agony.

"I'm going to make it stop Bella I promise."

Edward grabbed her wrist and sunk his teeth into the wound. He sucked the venom out.

"Edward stop that's enough. You're killing her!" Carlisle said.

Using every ounce of strength he had he let go of her wrist and watched as she blacked out.

"NO!"

"Edward she passed out from the pain and blood loss it's not because of you. Let's get her to the hospital."

Edward picked her up bridal style and they ran from the house.

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…

Bella stirred and opened her eyes. She looked around and saw she was in the hospital. She also saw her mother.

"Mom…"

"Bella honey I was so worried about you. Are you ok?"

"What…What happen where is Edward?"

"Edward is downstairs getting some food. He hasn't left your side since they brought you in."

"Mom what happen?"

"Oh honey I'm so sorry."

"Why? Mom tell me."

"You were sexually assaulted and physical abused by that James fellow."

All the past memories returned she gasped.

"It's all right honey you're safe now."

"Dad where is dad? I lied to I have to tell him I'm sorry I…"

"Bella honey calm down. Shhhh it's all right. You're father is not mad. He is more mad at James for lying to you and putting you in a situation like that."

"But I-I lied to him…there…there wasn't supposed to be drinking James…James wasn't he wasn't…"

"Bella, baby shhhh. Everything is all right now. You're safe. No one is ever going to hurt you again."

"Mom can you get Edward for me?"

"Of course baby."

Her mom got up and left. Just like that Edward walked in.

"How are you feeling?"

"What happen? Where is James?"

"Jasper and Emmet lost him. The police are on it and so are we. Don't worry he won't get near you again."

"I'm sorry Edward I should have listened to you."

"It's all forgiven Bella. Don't worry. So…friends?"

"I'd like that but…can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are you one of them?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you a vampire?"

"How do you know?"

"James told me he was one. You are both pale white and really cold so I was just wondering."

"Look you can't tell anyone anything about vampires."

"I promise. So it's true."

"Yes. Are you scared of me now?"

"No. You saved my life and my…well my dignity. I won't ever be scared of you. Thank you."

"You're welcome. So how are you feeling?"

"Drugged."

The both laughed.

"When can I go home?"

"I'm not sure. I'll have to ask my father."

"Your father?"

"He is your doctor."

"Oh Carlisle right?"

"Yeah. I'll ask him."

"Will you come back?"

"Only if you want me to."

"Of course I want you too."

Edward smiled and left the room. Charlie walked in with another cop.

"Bella this is John. He is going to be taking your statement. Dr. Cullen said you were well enough to do so."

"Why can't you do it dad?"

"I'm too attached. It's the rules. Sorry Bells. Just tell him the truth."

"James touched me…" Bella said as her voice cracked.

"We need to know the whole story."

"I…He…I'm not ready. Please don't make me do this."

"All right Bella. Just give us a call when you are ok?" John said.

Bella nodded. Edward and Carlisle walked in.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You don't have to Bells. You don't have to." Charlie said. "When can she go home?"

"Well if she continues to improve I don't see why she can't go home tomorrow, with a lot of rest through. Your arm will need time to heal."

Bella nodded. All she wanted to do was go home. But she was worried now about James…would he come after her again?

**A/N next chapter Bella learns more about vampires. **


	5. About Vampires

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

"Look why don't we all let Bella get some rest." Carlisle said

"Wait I…I don't really want to be alone...just in case…you know James comes back…"

Bella hated feeling so weak and scared but she couldn't help it.

"Bells I have to get back to work. I want to find James."

"What about mom?"

"I don't know. You'll have to ask her."

"I could always stay with her Chief Swan…if that is all right?" Edward offered.

Just then Bella's mom walked in.

"Bella doesn't want to stay alone will you stay with her?"

"I would honey but if I don't check into my hotel room within the next hour I'll lose it. I promise I can come back."

"Chief Swan, Mrs. Swan if you are ok with it I will stay with Bella." Edward said.

"I'm ok with it if you are Charlie." Mrs. Swan said.

"Bells do you feel comfortable being alone with Edward?" Charlie asked.

"He saved my life of course I am."

"Ok then I'm all right with it. What about you Carlisle?"

"Of course. I trust Edward and Bella."

"All right then it is set. If anything happens to Bella under your watch Edward I will personally kill you with my bare hands." Charlie said.

"I'll take care of her Chief Swan I promise."

All the adults left.

"Thanks for staying." Bella said.

"Sure. Although even if you didn't want me to I would have stayed outside your door anyway. I uh…well I care about you."

"I know you do and I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you said James was bad. I should have listened."

"It's ok. I'm just sorry I didn't get there in time."

"It's not your fault. James was moving super fast. Even when he was…touching me he was fast. He was so fast half the time I couldn't tell where his hands were and that scared me more."

"I'm so sorry Bella. I knew James was crazy but I never knew he would try and rape you."

"It's not your fault. You warned me."

"I shouldn't have ignored you."

"You were trying to keep me safe. You didn't want to bite me like James did."

"Yeah but now I can't seem to stay away."

Bella giggled. "Good. So…can you tell me more about vampires? Like what makes you different from James?"

"Well for one thing we…meaning my family and I, we only drink animal blood not human blood."

"Oh… tell me more."

"What else do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Bella I could get my head ripped off for telling you this literally."

"What?"

"The Volturi, they're like the King Vampires and if a vampire breaks the rules they are killed and the only way to kill a vampire is to rip them apart and then burn them."

"Oh but I already know about vampires I mean James didn't seem to hide it very well."

"How much do you know?"

"Well you guys are really fast like lighting almost. You're freezing and pale white. When you are hungry for blood your eyes get pitch black but when you aren't hungry your eyes are golden brown. You can hear even the quietest of sounds and have some sort of power."

Edward sighed. She already knew way too much.

"What's your power?" Bella asked.

"I can read minds…well mostly all mind."

"Mostly?"

"I can't read your mind."

"Really? That's great." Bella smiled.

"Don't rub it in please."

Bella laughed. "What other powers are there."

"Alice can see the future."

"So she saw me coming I bet."

"Her visions are subjective. They aren't always true. Jasper can control emotions."

"So me getting really mad that day at lunch was because of Jasper?"

"Yes. We thought you weren't affected by Vampire powers so I had him try you."

"You heard what I said?"

"Yeah…"

Bella looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's all in the past."

They smiled at each other.

"Well I think that is enough vampire tales for one night. Get some sleep."

"Wait just one more question."

"What?"

"Does a person have to be dying to become like you?"

"No that's just Carlisle. He would never change someone unless he had to. That's how I got changed. I was very sick and dying so he changed me. Same with his wife Esme. "

"Wow. So does it always hurt…when you get changed?"

"Yeah the pain is like nothing you ever felt before. It is almost unbearable…but I guess you know that."

Bella just nodded.

"Get some sleep Bella. I'll be here when you wake up." Edward said.

"Promise?" Bella asked.

"Promise."

Bella closed her eyes and let the darkness take over. Edward sighed and watched her sleep. Things were about to get very interesting.

**A/N next chapter Bella meets the other Cullen's **


	6. Always There to Catch you

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **

_Bella found herself back in James's room. She was pinned down on the bed as James ran his hands all over her body. Then he grabbed her wrist and bit down as hard as he could. Bella screamed in pain. _

"_EDWARD HELP!" _

"_Little Eddie can't help you human girl." A voice laughed. _

_Bella looked and saw a person dressed very fancy with a crown over their head. They must have been the Volturi. They had Edward pinned down too. Then they grabbed his head and…_

"AHHHH NO EDWARD! DON'T! NO! HELP SOMEONE HELP! PLEASE HELP SOMEONE!"

Bella shot up in bed panting, crying, and shaking. She felt cold arms take her and pressed her against her chest.

"EDWARD HELP! CARLISIE HELP HIM MAKE THEM STOP!"

"Shhh Bella it's all right. Shhhh it was a bad dream shhhhh." A voice said.

It was soft almost angel like. Wait a second she knew that voice.

"Edward." She whimpered.

"I'm here Bella shhh. It was a bad dream shhhh."

Bella realized he was right and started to calm down.

"Edward it was terrible. James was touching me and he bit me then when I called out to you I…you were with the Volturi and they were…"

"It's over Bella it was just a nightmares. You're safe. James can't hurt you anymore. Not when I'm around."

"Thank you Edward."

"Don't thank me. I'm happy to help. We're friends now so what kind of friend would I be if I didn't help you through nightmares."

Bella smiled. "When can I go home?"

"In the morning until then try and get some sleep. I'll be right here if you get scared."

Bella closed her eyes and tried falling back to sleep. She opened the again and sighed. "I can't."

"Close your eyes I have an idea."

Bella closed her eyes again. She heard a soft humming sound which soothed into a deep sleep with a smile on her face.

The next morning Bella woke up and Edward was still holding her just like he had been the night before.

"Morning."

"Morning Bella. Did you sleep ok?"

"I slept a lot better knowing you were holding me…"

Edward laughed as she blushed. "It's ok. I'm glad I could help."

"I'm sorry I meant to think that."

"I like to better when you say what's on your mind. I don't feel so bad about not being able to read your mind."

"Well I'm happy you can't read my mind. It's not a pretty place."

"Why not?"

"It just isn't."

"That's too bad. Although there is a way to get it out of you."

"How?"

"Well the one good thing about James is he taught me something very important about you."

The smirk on his face worried Bella. "What's that?"

"I learned that you my dear Bella are extremely…. _Ticklis_h" He whispered the last part in her ear as his hands went to her side.

"No, no, no" Bella said quickly grabbing his hands.

"Tell me what you're thinking."

"I can't."

"Fine."

Edward started to tickle her sides. She squealed and burst into hysterical laughter.

"EDWARD STOP!" she screamed.

"Tell me what you're thinking.

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you. Just stop."

Edward stopped and let her breathe. Once she caught her breath back she said "I was thinking if all vampires were cute or if it was just you?"

"Oh so you think I'm cute huh?"

"Edward!" Bella whined turning three shades redder.

He just laughed.

"You are so mean."

"I can't help it if you make me laugh. But seriously don't be embarrassed. I've heard…well read a lot worse. You know your friends Jessica and Angela?"

"Yeah, what about them?"

"Have you ever wondered why they tried to keep you away from me?"

"I always thought James was telling them that."

"Nope, they both have the biggest crush on me and trust me you don't want to know what they are thinking about doing with me."

"With you? Eww! Ok I don't feel so bad now."

"Good."

Then the door opened the Carlisle walked in.

"How are you feeling Bella?"

"I'm feeling a lot better."

"Good. Now I've got a question for you. You are ready to leave the hospital but your mother is meeting up with an old friend for lunch and your father is working late so you can do one of two things. One you can just wait here for your mom or you can come and stay with me and my family and we can meet up with your mother later."

"I don't know what if your family doesn't like me?"

Carlisle and Edward laughed.

"What?" Bella asked.

"You were just invited to a house of vampires and all you're worried about it if they are going to like you?" Edward laughed.

"Glad I amuse you."

"Are all humans that silly or is it just you?"

"So what do you want to do Bella?"

"I want to get out of the hospital as soon as possible so I guess I'll come with you."

"All right I'll get your paper work and then you and Edward will be free to leave. _Edward I've warned the others they know she is coming." _

"_What about Jasper?"_

"_He knows. Alice is taking him hunting before he meets her." _

"_Ok. What about Rosalie she was never happy about me seeing Bella." _

"_Emmet is handling her." _

"_Ok. _

"Are you guys having some kind telepathic conversation?" Bella asked.

Edward and Carlisle had been standing there staring at each other for the past five minutes and Bella had no idea why.

"Uh yeah…it's a vampire thing. You ready to leave?"

"Of course. Let's go."

Bella and Edward left the hospital and made their way to Edward's house. Once they arrived Bella started in awe. Not only was there house huge but it was pretty much nothing but windows. It was beautiful. Edward laughed.

"What? You thought it was going to be filled with coffins in a dungeons and motes?"

"No…not the motes."  
"Not the motes."

Edward laughed. They made their way inside.

"This is the one place we don't have to hide." Edward told her.

They went upstairs and Esme came over the second they reached the kitchen.

"Welcome Bella we've been looking forward to having you."

"Bella this is my mother Esme."

"It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you as well."

"Yeah it's great meeting someone who is going to ruin us." Rosaline said.

"I would never tell anyone." Bella said quickly.

"Just ignore Rose I do." Edward said.

"Oh sure let's just ignore how dangerous this is for all of us." Rose said again.

"Bella isn't going to say anything."

"Yeah well you guys have gone public now so…."

Edward sighed. "Bella this is Rosaline and her boyfriend Emmet my foster siblings."

"Hi…."

Before more could be said a small pixie women cam walking in on a tree branch.

"Hi Bella, I'm Alice" she greeted.

She went over and hugged her but then quickly pulled away.

"Oh you do smell good."

"Alice what are you…..?" Edward started but was cut off.

"Don't worry Bella and I are going to be great friends. "

Before Bella could respond she noticed someone staring at her. She looked up and saw another guy.

"Sorry that's Jasper he is our newest vampire it's harder for him to be around humans." Edward said.

"It's pleasure to meet you." Jasper said nicely.

"It's ok Jasper you won't hurt her." Alice soothed.

"UH…I'm going to take Bella on a tour of the house."

Edward took Bella and left the kitchen. They headed upstairs. Once they got to Edward's room they stopped. Bella looked around.

"No bed?"

"Uh yeah….I don't sleep…like ever."

"Wow. You have a lot music. What are you listening to?"

She hit play on his player and listened as Clare De Lune played through the speakers. She could tell Edward was embarrassed.

"Claire De Lune is great." Bella said.

Edward hesitantly pulled her closer to him. He slowly spun her around only to be met with a worried look.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't dance." Bella admitted shyly.

"I could always make you."

"You don't scare me."

A small smirk appeared on his face and he said "You really shouldn't have said that."

Before Bella could respond Edward lifted her onto his back and jumped out the window. He locked onto a nearby tree.

"Better hold on tight spider monkey." He teased.

He climbed up the tree until he reached the top.

"Do you trust me?"

"Technically?"

"Then you better closer your eyes."

Edward jumped from one tree flying through the air until he reached the other. Bella was in awe this was amazing. He climbed and jumped from tree to tree until finally he set her down and they started climbing one together. At first Bella was nervous with a broken arm but she was doing pretty good…until her foot slipped. She gasped. Edward caught her around the waist before she even left the branch.

"I'll always be there to catch you." He whispered in her ear.

Bella smiled and she knew at that moment she was falling for Edward.

**A/N next chapter James bothers Bella at school. Will she be able to handle it? Also yes I've seen the movies I know the Volturi do not have crowns but Bella hasn't met them yet so she just knows they are like kings so in her mind they have crowns. Hope that makes sense. **


	7. The Attack

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

The next day Bella was going back to school and she was scared. What if she saw James? What if Edward wasn't there to save her? Edward had promised her that he'd be by her side the whole time and if he couldn't be then the others would be. As much as she trusted the Cullen's she was scared of what James would do. Edward picked her up and the drove to school. Bella was shaking the whole way there.

"Bella relax James won't lay a hand on you. Plus he might not even be here. He knows the cops are after him."

"What do we do if we see him?"

"You go hide I'll take care of it."

"But what if…"

"NO Bella. You have to promise me that if I tell you to, you will run and get away do you understand?"

"Why?"

"Because cops won't stop him. He is a vampire he will just rip the bars apart and get out. There is only one way to destroy a vampire."

"Ripping off his head?"

"Yes and his arms and legs. Then we burn the body. It's the only way Bella."

"Ok I promise."

"Thank you."

They walked inside and to their lockers. A sudden smell hit Edward like a million bricks. He growled and pulled Bella behind him.

"Stay behind me." He ordered.

"Is it James?" she asked.

"Yes and Victoria."

Bella gulped hoping no one heard it.

"I'll protect you Bella just stay behind me."

James and Victoria came over. Before they could saw anything the other Cullen's came over and stood next to Edward blocking Bella. James laughed.

"Do you really think you can protect Bella like that?"

"Look at it this way James there is five of us and two of you." Emmet growled.

"Those are just numbers. Victoria and I are a lot stronger than you. We have something you don't."

"What's that?"

"Human blood."

"Animal blood is good but human blood makes us stronger."

"If we fight here we risk the secret getting out." Edward said.

"Bella already knows." James smiled.

"Yes but no one else in this school does and we would like to keep it that way."

"If I expose you you'll have to leave Forks and that will leave Bella all alone and defenseless." James smirked.

Bella gasped. A human wouldn't have heard but since she was surrounded by vampires everyone heard. James laughed.

"Be afraid Bella be very afraid."

Edward was getting madder and madder by the second. Jasper couldn't calm him.

"If we go anywhere we are taking Bella with us." Alice said.

"But that would leave her poor father all alone."

"Leave my dad alone. He has nothing to do with this." Bella said quickly.

"Just remember Bella I know where you live."

With that James and Victoria walked away. Everyone turned to Bella who was shaking.

"He…He can't hurt my dad He…He just…He can't."

"Don't worry Bella we will take turns guarding your house." Edward said.

"How are we going to do that without her father knowing?" Rosaline asked.

"We stay far enough away so Charlie can't see us but close enough that if something should happen we can get to Bella in time." Edward said. "If it's all right with Bella I'll even camp out in her room."

"But what about hunting? You guys can't protect me and still be fed."

"I'm not going to leave you and your father unprotected. Bella." Edward said.

"We can do shifts. That way we can all hunt and watch Bella at the same time."

"I just hope it's enough to keep my father safe. If he gets hurt because of me I…"

"Nothing is going to happen Bella. I promise." Edward soothed.

"You don't know that."

"I do. If I see anything I promise I'll let you know." Alice said.

Bella nodded. Did she trust the Cullen's? Of course she did. Did she trust James to find some way to undermined them and attack her? Absolutely!

One Friday evening Bella was in her room reading one of her favorite books. All the guys were out hunting. Esme, Alice, and Rosaline were left to defend her and her father. So far everything was peaceful.

Everything was quiet down with the vampires when suddenly Alice saw a red head women coming flying towards them.

"In coming on the left." She said.

Esme, Rosaline and Alice all prepared for a fight. Victoria came pass them as a flash and they took off after her leaving Bella's house.

Bella was just about to fall asleep when she heard a loud bang down stairs. She jumped up and ran down stairs.

"Dad?"

"Daddy is a little busy right now." A cold dark voice said.

Bella gasped as she walked into the living room and saw James not only that but her father laying on the floor in a pool of blood.

"He smells good doesn't he?"

"Don't touch him." Bella whimpered.

"He smells so good though. I just can't help myself."

James went over to Charlie and grabbed his wrist.

"NO DON'T!" Bella screamed.

James just smirked and bit down hard. Bella screamed. "NO! DAD!"

Back with the girls they were standing there watching as Victoria burned to ash.

"One down one to go," Alice said.

"Come on let's get back to Bella." Esme said.

The three of them ran back to the house.

"Do you smell that?" Esme asked.

"Blood." They all said at once.

They rushed inside to see Bella kneeling by her dad's side pressing a blanket to the bleeding wound on his stomach.

"Go call 911." Esme called.

Alice and Rosaline ran into the kitchen. Esme ran to Bella.

"Bella sweetie just keep pressure on the wound the police are on their way."

Bella didn't answer. Esme checked his pulse and sighed. It was weak if they didn't do something fast Charlie was going to die in Bella's hands.

_Carlisle you need to get home. Charlie was just attacked. He doesn't have much time we need to get him help and fast. _

_We're on our way tell Bella to just hang on. What happen?  
I'll tell you later just come home._

_Ok I'm on my way hang in there._

"Hang on Charlie we are going to get help I promise." Esme said.

Just then Carlisle appeared.

"They others are on their way I came back to help. We need to move Bella. So I can get a better look."

Esme went over to Bella.

"Come on sweetie let Carlisle help him."

Bella was going to protest but Esme was stronger than her and pulled her back. She was still in too much of a shock to scream so she just went numb again Esme.

"Carlisle I think she is in shock."

"I think she is too but Charlie needs the most care or she may never recover from her shock."

Just then the hospital crew came in. Everything went by as a blur for Bella. One second she was at home and the next she was laying in the floor in a fetal position rocking back and forth. Carlisle had gone in the back to help the doctors. They girls sat in the waiting room wishing they could do more blaming themselves for this attack. Finally the men arrived.

"What happen?" Edward asked. "Where is Bella?"

The women just looked at Bella on the floor.

"Did no one bother to pick her up?"

"We tried she just slid back down." Esme said.

Edward went over to her. He lifted her into his arms and sat down on the chair. Bella knowing his touch and sent clung onto him and buried her face in his shoulder. She gave a soft whimper that only a vampire could hear.

"Edward."

"I'm here Bella. Everything is going to be ok."

"What happen I thought you three were protecting the house?" Jasper asked.

"We were…" Alice started.

"Then what?"

"Look just let it go for now. Right now our focus is on Bella and Charlie." Esme said.

No one said anything and all that could heard was the sniffles and whimpers coming from Bella. Finally Carlisle came out. He did not look happy.

"Charlie is….."

**A/N what do you guys think is Charlie dead? I know I didn't say how he got hurt but I did that on purpose you will find out in the next chapter. Until then I will leave you with this major cliff hanger…I'm sorry. **


	8. The Start of the Nightmares

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

"Charlie is…..alive…"

"But?"

"Be he lost so much blood and from the scaring on his wrist it looks like James had a midnight snack which made it worse."

"Is he going to live?" Esme asked.

"I hope so."

"What?" Bella asked going over to the others.

"He slipped into a coma and we aren't sure when or if he will ever wake up."

"NO!"

Edward wrapped his arms around her.

"What happen to him?" Edward asked.

"He was shot in the stomach."

"How?" Emmet asked.

"I don't know. None of this makes sense." Carlisle said.

"Will one of you just tell us what happen?" Emmet said.

All the girls looked at each other. Carlisle saw the look on his wife's face and knew she was feeling guilty about what happen. He pulled her into his arms.

"What happen love?" he asked softly.

Esme didn't answer. She wouldn't even look him in the eyes.

"Whatever happen is not your fault. So just tell me." Carlisle said gently kissing her hair.

"It is our fault. We failed Bella. If we hadn't left the house…"

"You left the house?" Edward asked.

"Alice had a vision of Victoria and she came to attack so we chased her away not thinking about James who must have used her to distract us so he could attack. Which he did." Rosaline said.

Did he feel bad someone's father was sick in the hospital yes but that was the price Bella had to pay when she hung out with vampires.

"How did he get shot?" Carlisle asked.

The female vampires shrugged. Everyone looked at Bella who was standing in Edward's arms looking at the floor crying.

"Bella, can you tell us what happen?"

She shrugged as well.

"You can tell us sweetie it's all right." Esme said.

"She can't tell us." Edward said suddenly. "She physically can't tell us because she doesn't know."

"I thought you can't read her mind." Carlisle said.

"I don't have to read her mind to know what she is trying to say."

"Is this true Bella?"

She nodded. "I was up in my room. I heard the bang and I went down by that time my father was already in a puddle of blood. "

"Do you think James shot him?"

"Why would he do that? He could just suck all his blood and kill him the same way." Emmet answered.

Bella gasped.

"It's ok Bella." Edward soothed.

"What's going to happen to me?" Bella whimpered.

"You can stay with us no problem." Carlisle said.

Bella just nodded.

"Would you like to see him?" Carlisle asked.

"No…yes…I don't know…"

"It's all right Bella if you aren't ready you don't have to."

"Can we just go home?"

"Sure Bella. Let's go." Edward soothed.

He lifted her up and carried her bridal style back to the house. Once inside Edward went up to his room and set her down on his couch.

"Sleep Bella. We will figure things out tomorrow."

"Can you stay with me I don't really want to be alone right now?"

"Of course Bella."

Edward sat down next to her. She laid down and rested her head on his lap. He stroked her hair.

"Everything will be all right. You father is very strong he will pull through this."

"I hope so…."

"Get some sleep."

"Will you wake me if there is any news?"

"Of course."

Bella closed her eyes and let the darkness take over. Edward sighed. He only hoped he could keep his promise to Bella. If Charlie died he wasn't sure if she would ever trust him again.

Hours past and it was now the dead of night when Edward heard Bella give a blood curling scream. She was having a nightmare.

"Bella wake up!" Edward said shaking her

She continued to scream.

"Bella, Bella wake up!"

"NO! JAMES NO!"

"BELLA!" Edward yelled.

"EDWARD HELP!" Bella shot up in bed panting.

"It's all right Bella. It's all over. It was a bad dream."

"It…it was so…so real."

"It's over now you're safe."

"James…James is still out there."

"He won't hurt you. I'll protect you Bella I promise."

"What about my dad."

"Some of his friends are taking turns guarding his room so only people on a list can enter. James can't get near him."

"What if he kills the cops? I mean he is stronger than them?"

"Don't worry Bella. Everything will be all right. I promise."

"I trust you."

"Why don't you go back to sleep. You need your rest."

Bella seemed hesitant but nodded. "Ok."

She closed her eyes and once again let the darkness take over, only to be haunted by another nightmare and to start screaming again. It was like that all night. Bella would sleep, wake up screaming from a nightmare, and then go back to sleep and wake up screaming. Total she got like four hours of sleep the whole night.

No one went to school the next day. One because Bella wouldn't be able to function anyway and too the sun was out so the Cullen's had to stay hidden.

Bella was cuddled on the couch with Edward just watching some TV. Her eyes slowly drifted closed and _she found herself back home. Only she could also hear her mother laughing. She went downstairs and saw her parents on the couch. Her father was on top of her mother tickling her to death. _

"_Mom dad, what's going on?"_

"_What do you mean Bells?" Charlie asked. _

"_I mean I thought Mom was in Florida." _

"_Silly Bella your mom and I are in love why would she live anywhere but here?"_

"_What happen to Phil?" _

"_Phil? Who in the world is Phil?" _

"_Mom's boyfriend." _

_Her mother laughed. "I don't have a boyfriend." _

"_What?"_

"_What kind of weird dreams are you having?"_

"_Very weird. " _

"_Sweetie your father and I love each and we love you." _

_Bella sat on the couch when her parents. They both hugged her. _

"_We're a family Bells and nothing can break that apart." _

_Bella smiled. Just then a cold hard voice laughed. "Such cute family moment. Too bad I have to ruin it." Bella gasped when James walked into the room. _

"_NO don't hurt them!" _

_James laughed and ran at her mom and dad. He grabbed both of them by the neck and bit down hard._

She started to scream again. Another blood curling scream escaped her lips causing Edward to jump. He tried to wake her up.

"Bella, Bella wake up Bella."

Her screams continued until suddenly she shot up panting for air. Edward wrapped his arms around her.

"Ed-Edward." She gasped.

"I'm here Bella. Shhhhh I'm here."

"Night-nightmares are…are getting wor-worse."

"It's all right. You're safe. Why don't you talk about your nightmares so they go away?"

"No, no."

"Ok, ok just try and calm down."

Bella suddenly felt a wave of calm wash over her. "Thanks Jasper." She muttered.

"Feel better?" Edward asked.

"A little. I just…I don't want to sleep anymore."

"Bella you've only gotten a few hours. A human needs at least 8 to 10 hours of rest."

"No. Edward please don't make me sleep again."

"Ok fine you can stay up but tonight you are getting some sleep."

Bella nodded. She wondered how hard it would be to trick a vampire. Maybe she could fake sleep or something and Edward wouldn't know. Whatever she did she had to make sure she didn't fall asleep, she would not have another nightmare. She would make sure of it even if she has to stay up for the rest of her life.

**A/N next chapter James pays a little visit to Bella's mom. Will Bella be able to handle having both her parents in the hospital? How will Edward help her stop the nightmares? **


	9. Coma

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

They made their way into the kitchen and Bella made herself some breakfast. She had to fight hard to stay away but she couldn't let herself fall asleep in fear of having more horrible nightmares. As Bella was eating the phone rang and Carlisle answered it.

"Hello?"

Bella watched as his face dropped and he looked at her. She gave him a confused look before he turned away.

"Are you sure?"

Carlisle sighed and looked down at the floor.

"Do they know how?"

He closed his eyes and let out a breath trying to stay calm.

"What can I do?"

Bella and Edward looked at him confused.

"Ok. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Carlisle hung up and looked at Bella.

"I'm sorry Bella."

"Wh-why?" Bella stuttered.

"That was the hospital in Florida."

"NO!" Bella gasped.

"Your mother was attacked last night. Phil found her passed out on the floor. He rushed her to the hospital they want me to come check it out see if I can do anything."

"Can I come?" Bella whimpered.

"It's up to you. If you feel comfortable enough to see her than I will allow it."

"I want to see her I'm just…I'm really scared."

Edward hugged her.

"Well Edward can come if you want but you need to make up your mind because I need to leave soon. I won't be able to run at vampire speed so I would actually have to fly there."

"I want to come."

"Ok. Let's go."

Edward pulled Bella onto his back. "Hold on." He and Carlisle rushed to the nearest airport. They got on the next flight out. Bella didn't say a word the whole way there. Edward wished more than anything that he could read her mind.

"Bella please tell me what you're thinking."

"I don't want to." She whimpered.

"Your mom is going to be fine. She is a fighter like you."

"James is stronger than her. He could kill her."

"She is still alive that's something to hold on too."

Bella just shrugged and looked out the window. Edward sighed. He knew there wasn't much more he could do.

After what felt like hours they arrived at the hospital. They all went over to the front desk.

"Hello I'm Carlisle Cullen. I was called and asked to come in."

"Ah yes Dr. Cullen. Who are these two people with you?"

"My son Edward and his friend Bella also the daughter of Mrs. Swan."

"Oh I'm so sorry dear. Go on in. Second floor third room on the right."

"Thank you."

The three of them went to the stairs and went to the second floor. When they reached the room they all stopped.

"Let me go in and see what's going on before you go in." Carlisle said.

Bella just nodded. Carlisle went inside.

"Don't worry Bella. Carlisle is the best doctor he is going to help your mom."

Bella just nodded again. Edward was no doctor but he knew she was still in shock. He pulled her into his arms. He whispered words of comfort in her ear hoping it would be enough to help her.

Finally Carlisle came back out. He didn't look happy.

_Carlisle what's going on?_

_It's not good son. It's really not good. James did a number on her. She lost so much blood. The doctors are doing everything they can to repair it but it's not working. She's getting weaker and weaker. _

_What can we do for her?_

_The only thing we can do is put her in a medicated coma. That way she will sleep and rest helping the blood flow better. Other than that I have no idea. _

_What do we tell Bella?_

_The truth._

"Bella your mom…she is…well she is the best she can be. James did a number on her. She lost a lot of blood. The only way Carlisle can think of to save her is to put her in a medicated coma to help her rest." Edward said. 

"So both my parents would be in a coma? I'd be here all alone Could you put me in a coma too?" Bella whimpered.

"Bella you are not alone. I'm here. I'm here for you. I'll be by your side the whole time Bella I promise."

"I'm…I'm scared."

"I know Bella. I know sweetie. But the coma will help your mom."

"I just don't want to be shipped off to a foster home."

"I'll take you in until your parents get well. Don't worry about foster care." Carlisle said gently.

"Ok…just help her."

Carlisle went back into the room. Bella sighed. What was she going to do now that both her parents were in a coma? Even with Edward by her side, holding her in his arms she felt more alone than ever before.

**A/N next chapter Bella and Edward confess their love and have their first date but they get a surprised visitor who will it be?**


	10. Date with a Vampire

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

The next day everyone made their way back to Forks. Bella managed enough confidence to go see her father but even through Edward was with her she felt like she was alone. She never smiled anymore nor did she ever laugh. The Cullen's started to worry because Bella started eating less and she hardly ever slept anymore. The only time she would sleep was if Jasper forced her to. Not even Edward could get her to sleep anymore. All the times she did sleep she would wake up with a blood curling scream. Finally Edward couldn't take it anymore and he knew the one thing he could say to help but he was scared to death on how she would react. One afternoon Edward went to Bella's room and knocked on her door. He heard a voice mutter come in and he entered.

"Hey Bella, how are you?" he asked.

"Same as I was when Emmet came to ask me five minutes ago." She muttered, her face buried in her pillow.

"Bella can you sit up and look at me? I have something very important to discuss with you."

Bella sat up and faced him.

"Bella I…I'm not sure how you're going to react to this but…I…I've fallen deeply in love with you and I can't seem to stop."

"What?"

"I know this is a bad time with your parents both in the hospital but I can't hold it back anymore and I…."

Edward was cut off when Bella pressed her lips to his kissing him deeply. They both pulled back Bella needed air and Edward was scared he'd hurt her.

"Wow…"

"Yeah wow…."

"So what happens now?"

"Now I ask you to be my girlfriend but…I don't know Bella I love you so much and I've already caused you so much pain. I couldn't bare it if I caused you anymore."

"Edward you aren't going to hurt me. I trust you with my life and what happen to my mom and dad was not your fault. I am not scared of you. It's time you stop being scared of yourself." Bella told him.

"You trust me with your life? Even though I could easily kill you in a split second?"

"Yes because I know you won't hurt me. I trust you Edward, just trust yourself."

"Ok, you're right….with that said Bella will you be my girlfriend?"

"Um….well I'd have to think about that…." She teased.

Edward poked her sides making her squeal. She knew what was coming if she didn't answer right.

"Yes Edward I'll be your girlfriend."

"YES!"

Edward picked Bella up and spun her around making the beautiful sound of her laughter fill his ears.

"Edward put me down." Bella giggled.

Edward set her down on the bed.

"So now we just have to plan our first date." Bella smiled.

"You don't have to plan everything just leave it all to me. I know the perfect place."

With that Edward left the room. Bella sighed. She and Edward had finally gotten together so why did she still feel so down. Just then Alice burst into the room.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" she squealed.

"Knew what?"

"That you and Edward were going to fall in love. Now he is going to take you out on a date and I get to help you with your clothes and makeup. This is going to be great!"

Bella gulped if there was one thing she knew about Alice it was that she was extremely hyper and a fashion diva no doubt.

"Actually Alice I think I can do it myself. Thanks for the offer."

"Oh…ok…."

Oh no why must she always use the guilt trip.

"I was just trying to be a good friend is all but if you don't want to…."

"Fine you can help me. But I don't even know when the date is."

"I do silly. It's tonight and trust it it's going to be a night you'll never forget."

"Ok go ahead Barbie me up." Bella sighed.

"YAY!" Alice screamed.

She grabbed Bella by the arm and dragged her into her room and sat her down on the bed before going to work. Alice was right about one thing. This date was going to be a night she would never forgot.

It was now six o' clock and Alice had spent five hours working on Bella. It was now time for the date. Edward was waiting downstairs. He smiled as Bella came downstairs dressed as if she was going to a ball. She had a long blue dress and her hair was nicely up in a bun with tons of makeup.

"You look Beautiful Bella." He said.

"Thanks, So where are we going?"

Edward laughed. "Well actually you are very overdressed for our plans. Alice I told you casual not prom."

"This is casual."

"Bella casual."

"Ok so I got a little carried away."

"Should I go change?" Bella asked suddenly feeling shy.

"If you don't mind. You look wonderful but the place we are going….you can't be in a dress."

"Oh trust me Edward I don't mind." Bella raced up the stairs tripping on the dress in the process.

Edward caught her. "Silly, silly Bella. Relax we have time."

Bella blushed when she heard the other Cullen's laughing.

"Ignore them. Go get dressed into a normal every day outfit"

Bella went back upstairs and changed into something normal. She came back down.

"Now there is the Bella I remember." Edward teased.

She blushed again.

"You're still beautiful. Are you ready?"

She nodded. Edward took her arm and pulled her onto his back.

"Hold on tight…"

"Spider money?" she teased.

He laughed and nodded. He flew out the door running vampire speed to the date spot. Finally Edward stopped. Bella looked around.

"Our date is in the woods?" she asked.

"No put you have to put this on." Edward said handing her a blindfold.

Bella looked un sure.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"With my life."

"Then put this on."

Bella put it on. She was pulled back onto Edward's back. She clung to him. She hated not being able to see but she trusted Edward to keep her safe. Edward continued to run until he finally stopped again. "Ok take off the blindfold. Bella did and gasped. They were standing in a meadow filled with tons of flowers and surround by beautiful trees. In the middle was a picnic blanket with food and drinks all ready set up.

"Edward this is…it's beautiful."

"Compared to you this is nothing."

Bella giggled. "Wow that was really cheesy."

"Oh you think so?"

She nodded but then saw the look on his face. She didn't have to read his mind to know what he was thinking.

"Edward don't" she squealed and took off running.

Edward let her get a head start before running after her. Bella was ahead until she tripped. Before she could hit the floor Edward caught her.

"Gotcha." He said.

"My Hero." She teased.

"You're just asking for punishment aren't you?" he asked.

Edward laid her down on the blanket and pinned her arms to side.

"Now is there something you want to tell me that might make stop the punishment?"

Bella shook her head. Edward started to tickle her sides. She burst into giggles squirming trying to get away.

"Ed-Edward…sto-stop." She laughed.

"Say sorry."

"Nev-never."

"Fine then I won't stop."

Edward stopped tickling and lifted her shirt to her ribs.

"Bella do you like raspberries?"

Bella's eyes went wide. Not only was her stomach extremely ticklish but his cold lips would be torture.

"NO Edward don't!"

"Say sorry."

"No."

"Fine then enjoy your raspberries."

Edward took a deep breath and blew a giant raspberry on Bella's stomach making her scream in laughter.

"OK OK! I GIVE I GIVE!"

Edward stopped.

"I'm sorry. That wasn't cheesy it was romantic."

"Thank you."

She just giggled.

"It's good to hear you laugh again."

"I haven't had much to laugh at."

"Now you do?"

"Yep. Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Are vampires ticklish?"

Edward laughed. "Nope."

Bella groaned. He laughed but stopped suddenly as a strong scent caught his nose.

"Edward what's wrong?" Bella asked.

"Nothing…"

The scent vanished and Edward relaxed. He looked at her and helped her sit back up.

"You ok? You just got quiet." Edward said.

"So did you."

"I caught a strange smell but it's gone. So tell me what's up?"

"Nothing I'm just thinking."

Edward groaned. "Bella I hate when you say that. Please tell me what you're thinking."

"It must stink not being able to read my mind."

"You have no idea."

They just laughed. "Really Bella what are you thinking?" Edward asked.

"Nothing just how happy I am with you."

Edward suddenly got super tense and grabbed Bella pulling her behind him.

"Edward wha…"

Before she could finish she heard "He can't read your mind Bella but I can."

Bella gasped she knew that voice anywhere. She peeked her head out from behind Edward and saw James. He smirked at her. Edward kept her behind him but stood them both up.

"Leave now. Before I am forced to hurt you." Edward growled.

"Go ahead and try. I'll even make you a little deal. If you win I'll leave Bella alone forever. If I win Bella has to come with me and I get to do whatever I want with her."

"I'm not making you any deals."

"Fine then may the best vampire win."

"Oh they will."

Edward and James went at it fighting back a forth trying anything to get the upper hand. Bella watched horrified that Edward would get hurt. Suddenly James got Edward in a headlock.

"EDWARD NO!"

James smirked and….

**A/N This story is coming close to an end so I need you guys to do me a favor. Go onto my page and vote for which story you want me to write next. Thanks guys it really means a lot. **


	11. Vampires

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

James smirked and…. Was suddenly grabbed by two strong arms and pulled back. James growled. And tried to fight back but it was no use. The other Cullen's had quickly overpowered him. It was lucky that Alice saw James attacking so the date wasn't completely ruined. Edward ran back over to Bella.

"Are you ok?"

"I was so scared he was going to kill you."

"I'm all right now. As long as you're not hurt. Come on let's get out of here you don't need to see this. It isn't pretty."

Bella nodded and left with Edward. This was definitely a date she would never forget.

They got back to the house just as the phone rang. Edward grabbed it.

"Cullen residence this is Edward."

"Is Carlisle Cullen in?"

"No he is not. May I take a message?"

"Is Bella Swan in then?"

"Bella? Who is this and what do you want with Bella?"

"My name is Jason Green I'm calling with regards for Charlie Swan."

"Is he ok?"

"I'm sorry but I can only share information with family. Is Bella in?"

"Fine."

Edward handed Bella the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Swan my name is Jason Green I'm calling about your father Charlie Swan."

"Go on."

"He has woken up."

"REALLY? OH MY GOSH THAT'S AMAMZING!"

"We would like you to come to the hospital so we can work out a plan."

"Of course I'll be right there."

Bella hung up and screamed.

"He's awake?" Edward asked.

"YES!"

Bella and Edward hugged and shared a deep kiss. Alice came running in pulling them apart.

"Bella guess what?" she said.

"My father is awake I know. The doctors just called."

"Your father? No I was going to say your mother is awake I just had a vision."

Bella screamed in joy again hugged her friends. Then she pulled away. "I have to get to the hospital."

"Hope on spider monkey." Edward teased.

Bella hopped on his back. He took off running. Bella couldn't help but giggle as she felt the wind in her hair. She was so happy again. Nothing was ever going to change that.

Finally they arrived at the hospital. Bella all but ran inside and to her father's room.

"DAD!" she squealed.

"Hey Bells."

Bella ran and hugged her father.

"I missed you so much dad."

"I missed your too Bells. What happen to James?"

Bella pulled back and looked at Edward.

"What do you remember?"

"I just remember hearing a nose outside so I grabbed my gun and I saw James. He was acting very strange and was asking to see you. I told him no and tried to handcuff him but he broke right out of them it was like he had super powers or something."

Bella looked at Edward worried. Would he get in trouble if Charlie found out about vampires?

"I tried to shoot him but somehow he managed to turn to the gun on me it was so weird it's like he was a…a…"

"A what dad?"

"Vampire..."

**A/N what is going to happen? Will Bella and Edward be able to convince Charlie otherwise or will he learn the Vampire secret? Also I'm sorry it is short but I wanted to leave it with this cliffhanger. **


	12. Vampire Fears

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

"I tried to shoot him but somehow he managed to turn to the gun on me it was so weird it's like he was a…a…"

"A what dad?"

"Vampire..."

Both Bella and Edward looked at each other.

"Dad I think you hit your head."

"No I remember he was really white and his hands were ice cold. His eyes were pitch black which was weird because when I first met him they were golden brown. He started to speak like he was from a different time or something. He was really strong and fast."

"Dad vampires aren't real." Bella said.

Edward bit back a snicker.

"This coming from the same girl who used to ask me to check her closet for vampires?" Charlie chucked.

Bella turned bright red. "Dad."

Edward laughed. "You were scared of vampires Bella?" he teased.

"I was seven." She muttered.

Edward and Charlie laughed.

"Actually Edward you fit that discretion as well. You're really white and ice cold."

"Dad he is just…Edward isn't feeling well so he is pale. This is also why he is cold."

"Maybe you should get checked out."

"No I'm fine. I think you need to get checked out. If anyone hears you talking about vampires they might think you're crazy."

"He is right dad."

"But I'm sure of it. James is a vampire."

"Dad you were in a coma you might have had some weird dreams but there is no such things as vampires."

"She is right Sir. They are only myths."

"I don't know I just…No I'm sure he is. He even told me so before he…"

"What dad?" Bella asked.

"Before he bit me."

Bella gasped softly hoping her father didn't hear. Edward wrapped his arms around her.

"Dad are you sure he said that I mean you could have been too out of it to understand him."

"No I'm sure. After he shot me I asked him how he did that and he answered he was a vampire. I saw Bella come down stairs James said something about me smelling good. Bella was begging him not to do something but he came over and bit me. I heard Bella screamed and the next thing I know I'm in so much pain I didn't think I could bare it then I blacked out till now."

"Dad…" Bella choked back a sob.

"Awww Bells don't cry. I'm fine. A little out of it but I'm fine."

"James attacked you because of me."

"No Bells No! This is not your fault. I would have died that night if it meant I was protecting you."

"Dad don't say that!" Bella cried.

"Bells shhhh I'm fine ok. When the doctor comes in I'm going to tell them what happen and everything will be fine."

"DAD YOU CAN'T!" Bella screamed.

"Why not?"

Bella had to think fast. Why shouldn't her father tell everyone about vampires?

"Because I just got you back I can't lose you if you are sent to a mental home which is where you will end up if you tell everyone about James being a vampire." Bella whimpered.

"Bella….  
"Please dad for me."

"Ok Bella if it really means that much to you I won't say anything about vampires."

"Thank you dad."

"What happen to James?"

"He is gone. He can't hurt anyone anymore." Edward said.

"Ok then I'll leave it alone. No one has to know that James is a vampire."

"Thank you dad."

"Now I've noticed you and Edward have gotten closer." Charlie said.

"Yeah we are dating."

"You're dating my daughter?" Charlie said.

"Yes Sir but I promise to take care of her."

"Well I guess I can't be mad at you. You did take her in when I was in the hospital right?"

"Yes Sir. Bella has been staying with me and my family."

"All right then I approve. But just know you hurt her and I'll kill you with my bare hands."

"Understood Sir."

Just then the doctor walked in.

"How are feeling Mr. Swan?"

"Better now that my daughter is here."

"Good. But I have to ask you leave while I run a few more tests on your father."

Bella nodded and left with Edward.

"Do you think we covered ok?" she asked.

"Yeah. Plus I'm sure it won't be long before he forgets."

"Good."

"Now I have to ask you something."

"Ok."

"Were you really scared of vampires?"

"Edward!" Bella whined.

He laughed.

"I had to ask."

"No you didn't!" she pouted.

She buried her bright rest face in his chest. He laughed and kissed her head.

"I think it's cute Bella."

"It's embarrassing Edward."

"No it's not. It's cute. All little kids are scared of something."

"Edward it doesn't change anything. I'm not scared of you. Vampire or not."

"I know Bella. I know."

He hugged her tighter and kissed her head. They stood there holding each other for while.

**A/N next chapter Bella goes to see her mom. What will happen? Also go on my page and vote for what story you want me to write next.**


	13. Life with a Vampire Boyfriend

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

_Edward you need to get home now. Carlisle found a way for you and Bella to get to Florida at vampire speed but you'd have to leave now. _

Edward pulled back from Bella as Alice spoke to him.

_We'll be there soon Alice. _

"Carlisle found a way for us to get to Florida without going on a plane."

"Awesome how?"

"I don't know but we have to go home."

"Oh…now?"

"We can say goodbye to your father first."

Bella nodded and the doctor walked out. Bella went back inside.

"I have to get going dad. I love you and I'm glad you're ok."

"I love you too Bells thank for coming to see me. "

Bella gave her father a hug and left. Bella and Edward rushed back to the Cullen house.

"Ok what's going on?" Edward asked.

"I made you map. Just follow this route and if you run you will be there by dinner." Carlisle said.

"Great thanks."

Edward took Bella onto his back. She held on tight around his neck. Then he took off running. Finally after what felt like forever they arrived at the hospital. They went inside and went to her mother's room.

They went inside and Bella saw her mom.

"Mom!"

She ran over and hugged her mother.

"Bella baby I miss you so much."

"I missed you too mom. How are you feeling?"

"A lot better. What happen to me?"

"You don't remember?"

"No not at all. The last thing I remember is being in the car."

"You were in a car crash." Edward said quickly.

"Wow must have been some crash."

"It was. You hit your head and they had to put you in a coma to help you heal."

"Wow. Well I'm sorry to have scared you Bella."

"It's ok mom. You're ok and that's all that matters."

Bella and her mom hugged again.

"So tell me what have I missed? Have you and Edward gotten closer?"

"Very. We are uh…well me and Edward are dating."

Her mom squealed. It reminded Edward of an Alice squeal.

"Edward leave Bella tell me everything."

"Mom be nice. Edward can stay. There is nothing that he can't hear."

"Ok then. Have you two had sex?"

"MOM!" Bella yelled horrified.

"What I'm just asking?"

"Don't worry Mrs. Swan my father raised me to wait for marriage and I plan on waiting." Edward said.

"Good. So have you told him all your little secrets?"

"Mom!" Bella cried.

"What secrets?" Edward asked.

"Dad already told him my past fear of vampires."

"Past fear? I thought you were still scared of them?"

"Not anymore. Plus I found a way to make myself not scared."

She had the perfect way to get Edward back for teasing her before.

"Oh yeah how."

"I just picture them sparkly and with no fangs."

"Sparkly? Bella are you feeling ok?"

"Of course." She smirked at Edward her.

He had the look of payback on his face and they did have a long journey home. She looked back at her mom.

"So where is Phil?"

"He went home to shower and change. The doctors said he never left my side. So I told him to go home."

"Oh. Ok."

"Thank you for coming Belly boo."

"Belly boo?" Edward asked.

Bella turned three shades redder. "Mom!"

"It's Bella's nick name I have her."

"Very cute." He laughed.

No matter what she said he always won.

They spent the next few hours laughing and having a good time. Finally Edward heard Alice.

_Edward you have to come back. People are going to start wondering where you guys went. _

_All right I'll head back now. _

"Well I hate to break this up but we really should get going."

"I wish we could stay longer but the cheapest flight out meant we could only stay a few hours." Bella lied.

"All right well I understand. I love you baby. Call me when you get home so I know you're safe."

"Ok mom."

Bella gave her one last hug and she and Edward left. Once they got far enough Edward grabbed her. She squealed.

"You Missy are in trouble."

His hands went to her stomach tickling her as he ran. She squealed and giggle trying to get free but it was no use.

"Stop!" she laughed.

"Nope not until you say sorry."

"NO!"

"Fine then."

With all the wind her shirt flew up a little giving Edward an advantage. His hands started to tickle her bare stomach. She screamed in laughter.

"Edward stop...Humans need to breathe!"

Edward stopped and let her catch her breath. Then he started to tickle her again. She screamed in laughter the whole time.

It was like that the whole way home. He finally stopped when they reached the house.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry don't…tickle me anymore." She gasped.

He laughed and they went inside. Alice saw Bella panting.

"I thought Edward ran here?" she smirked.

Of course she saw the whole thing but she needed to tease Bella. She just glared at her. Finally her breathing had gone back to normal.

"He just started off tickling me then he tickled my bare stomach and his cold hands made it worse." She pouted.

Everyone else laughed. Everything was going to be fine. Her bad luck was finally coming to end.

"So Bella are you sure you want to stay with Edward now that you've seen all this?" Alice asked.

"Of course I do why wouldn't I?" Bella wondered.

"Because this is life with a vampire boyfriend."

**A/N this is the last chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed and added me and my story to their alerts and favorites. My next story is called Finally Happy- Edward leaves Bella and she is depressed. Her mother is in a car crash and ends up in a coma so she is depressed. When Edward comes back will Bella Finally be happy or will she suffer? It takes place during New Moon. It has nothing to do with this story so Victoria is still alive. I might have it out tomorrow so please keep an eye out. **


End file.
